


Someone he needs

by cuddles_07



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddles_07/pseuds/cuddles_07
Summary: Three of them fussing over Seungyoon.-Suddenly, Seungyoon felt giddy, his surroundings turning blurry resulting in him losing grip of his pencil in shock, letting it fall onto the ground, with a single thud. Words that his boss told him played in his mind repeatedly.“ They are of no good.”“Quit being a producer.”At that point, it became too much for him to handle. Everything felt too much, as darkness engulfed him.
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Kim Jinwoo, Kang Seungyoon/Lee Seunghoon, Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Someone he needs

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly unedited sooo... umm there will be lots of errors haha. Enjoy!!

Taking a deep breath, Seungyoon opened the door leading to the office of his boss, Yang Hyunsuk. Today was the day his boss will tell him how he thinks of the songs that he produced, and he was feeling nervous as usual. Sending prayers to God, he stepped into the office and was greeted with Yang Hyunsuk’s famous cold-hearted face.

  
_Here goes it_ ,  Seungyoon thought as he took a seat, the chair making a screeching sound, which echoed throughout the room. He forced himself to look at Yang Hyunsuk, making eye contact with him. 

“So I heard the songs that you submitted to me and frankly, they are of no good. I don’t think they are worthy enough to be title tracks in the next album. At this rate, you should quit being a producer. The songs are too obvious, you need to make it more unique so that more people will listen to them and this type of music is not trendy at all! Go back and redo it again,” he said harshly, not batting an eye.

Seungyoon wanted to cry really badly at that moment.  _I worked so hard for this, I haven’t slept for days and he rejected it_ _,_ he thought bitterly with visible black eye circles around his eyes. “Got it,” he replied back, while tears welled up his eyes, threatening to fall down any moment. He stood up, carrying his now trembling legs as he walked towards the exit.

As soon as Seungyoon left the room, he went to the studio to produce songs again. The words that Yang Hyunsuk said to him was stuck in his head, and he was unable to get rid of it. However, it only made him more motivated, determined to prove him wrong. He turned on silent mode on his phone and started focusing on making new songs to satisfy his boss.  


Seungyoon stayed there as days passed by without him noticing. It did not spare any time for him to eat and sleep, he didn't feel the need to. He turned even skinner than before, his body looking like it has only skin and bones.  


Suddenly, Seungyoon felt giddy, his surroundings turning blurry resulting in him losing grip of his pencil in shock, letting it fall onto the ground, with a single thud. Words that his boss told him played in his mind repeatedly.   
  


“ _They are of no good._ ”

“ _Quit being a producer._ ”

At that point, it became too much for him to handle.  _Everything felt too much_ , as darkness engulfed him.

-

”Seunghoon hyung, Seungyoon is not answering my calls,” Mino frowned, making wrinkles on his forehead. He was feeling anxious, heart palpitating nervously. His gut feeling tells him that something horrible is happening to Seungyoon. 

Hearing that, Seunghoon shrugged it off, thinking that he most probably turn on silent mode, and didn't know that Mino called him. ”You know Seungyoon, he is most likely to be in his studio, working on new songs. He often put his phone on silent mode when he composes,” he replied back, not feeling concerned at all. 

”But when he goes to the studio for a couple of nights, he barely eats, not to mention sleeping too,” Jinwoo stated, with worry written all over his face as he continued, ”We should go to his studio to check on him.”

Mino nodded in agreement as he glanced at Seunghoon, asking for his consent. 

Hearing Jinwoo suggestion, Seunghoon hum in approval. 

”It is decided then,” Jinwoo announced as they left the house to go to Seungyoon’s studio. 

-

Opening the door to the studio, all three of them were horrified to see Seungyoon sitting on his chair, lifeless. Rushing towards him while panicking, Jinwoo shakes him, trying to wake him up. 

Meanwhile, Mino was pacing around the room, freaking out as he spoke, ”We should take him to the hospital,” losing his composure. He can't bear to see Seungyoon in this state.

”Stop being dramatic both of you,” Seunghoon continued as he raised his eyebrows at them,” he will wake up after a while. It is most probably the lack of sleep taking a toll on his body,” Seunghoon told them, being the calmest out of the three. ”We should buy something for him to eat when he wakes up, I'm sure he didn't eat for hours,” as he looked at Mino before instructing him to get food for Seungyoon. 

”Why me?” Mino whined, before murmuring out a ‘fine’. Huffing, he exited the room to go to the nearby store.

-

Opening his eyes to see the brightly lit room, Seungyoon didn’t expect to see his hyungs fussing over him.

“Are you feeling fine? Why did you not sleep again? Didn't I tell you before that when you work you should not skip your meals?” Jinwoo bombarded him with questions, his expression which looked once worried was clearly upset with him now. 

“Hyung-“ Seungyoon started, trying to explain himself but before he could, Jinwoo cut him off and chided,” Forget it.” He crossed his arms in annoyance, grumbling.

“Let’s just stop. The noodles are getting cold and I spend so much effort walking a long distance just to get it for Seungyoon,” Mino pouted. 

Replying an ‘okay’, Seungyoon opened the food container and started to devour the food Mino brought for him, shoving them into his mouth hungrily. He didn't know that he was that hungry until he took a whiff of the aromatic Japchae. 

”Slow down,” Mino advised him,” you will choke on your food if you eat too fast.” 

Nodding his head, Seungyoon took his advice and ate slowly, not wanting to choke on his precious food. 

”By the way, you look like you are upset. Is there anything troubling you? Tell us, we can help you with it,” Seunghoon asked him, noticing that Seungyoon was in a bad mood. 

Seungyoon knew that Seunghoon was sharp, and he couldn’t escape his keen eyes from noticing. Sighing in defeat, he confided his anxiety to his members. ”Yang Hyunsuk said that I should quit being a producer, and the songs I make are bad,” he confessed, his hands trembling in fear. Tears from his watery eyes streamed down his face, his voice shaking as he continued while crying,” Am I not good enough for you? Do you hate me because I can’t be a good leader? Do you not want me to be a member in your group? Should I-“ 

Mino interrupts him,” Stop. We don’t hate you, you are a good leader in our group. We are so thankful to you, how can we kick you out?” He looked at Seungyoon before engulfing him into a bone-crushing hug,” You are so precious, I make sure that no one will make you sad ever again or I will make him pay for it.”

They huddled together, embracing Seungyoon who is now sniffing. “ I swear if Yang Hyunsuk isn’t my boss, I will kill him. No one should make my Yoonie hurt again,” Seunghoon remarked. 

Seungyoon laughs, glad that his members were there for him. His heart tingles, smiling joyfully. He knew that he could rely on them, his hyungs who were like brothers to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it hehe I am too lazy (and felt that it is too cringy) to edit it so yup >.<


End file.
